Je t'aime, moi non plus !
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Kurosaki a une peine de cœur, Rukia va se marier avec Byakuya. Il est d'humeur massacrante et va passer ses nerfs sur un autre rouquin.
1. Rukia ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla etc…

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

**1**

* * *

_Il fait chaud… Je me demande… Où tu es…_

Le soleil surplombait la terre aride d'un mois de juillet. C'était les vacances, un jeune homme habillé tout en noir, était allongé dans l'herbe. Une rose blanche entre ses doigts. Il regardait l'eau couler lentement. Sa main gauche monta dans les airs, cachant ce maudit soleil qui allait lui cramer la peau… Ben oui, c'était sa couleur naturelle ! Roux et alors, ok… et non il se décolorait pas ! Un roux ne bronze pas, c'est une règle ! Un roux passe écrevisse et pèle…  
La silhouette masculine soupira et se tourna maladroitement de côté, offrant au soleil, son bras en sacrifice, et cachant son visage du mieux qu'il put. Il resta là, un long moment, loin de tout, de tout ce brouhaha perpétuel. Une journée, une seule journée, de calme, ici, là, à cet endroit précis, où il avait vu son premier Hollow. Il soupira une fois de plus en pensant à sa mère. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le rouquin se leva, regardant son bras devenu rouge. Sa main laissa tomber la rose dans le cours d'eau puis il s'éloigna. Loin d'ici, de son endroit calme, de sa bulle imperméable…  
Ça faisait six mois qu'il était ainsi, à moitié déconnecté de la réalité. A moitié absent et sombre en dedans. Et il envoyait chier tous ceux qui tentaient de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ishida et Chad essayaient de ne pas trop s'en faire. Ils s'adaptaient à ses sautes d'humeurs, ses coups de colère, ses insultes, et autres folies du moment. Enfin… façon de parler… Au fond, ses deux amis se faisaient tout autant de soucis que sa propre famille.

_Bien sûr tu es avec lui... _

Il entra, faisant abstraction des dires de ses sœurs, esquivant son père et l'expédiant rudement dire bonsoir à la porte d'entrée. Il passa la porte de sa chambre, envoya Kon dans le placard pour pas qu'il l'ennuie et s'allongea dans son lit. Le rouquin soupira, encore, encore, encore… à la déraison, comme depuis… son départ. Depuis qu'elle était remontée à la soul society pour ne plus en descendre, pour rester avec Byakuya !

_Rukia..._

Elle… elle et sa chevelure brune, ses grands yeux noirs, et son franc parlé. Rukia… elle lui manquait tant ! Dire qu'elle était partie, alors que leur histoire commençait. Alors que ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle était partie, lui disant au revoir, lui disant de ne pas l'attendre. C'était fini ! Il était tombé amoureux, oui, Kurosaki Ichigo était tombé amoureux… de Rukia… et elle n'était plus là. Depuis, il vivait comme un zombie. Il allait en cours, tuait des Hollow et… dormait… sa vie, sa triste vie…

_Froide et sordide!_

Il était passé en première, il ne savait comment, mais il y était… dans la même classe que les autres… Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Kojima et les autres. Tous là, à s'inquiéter, et essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il en avait ras le bol ! Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors qu'il serra le T-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Elle sortait de la douche, il avait mis au lavage son uniforme, il le lui avait prêté, hum, elle avait passé la nuit dans cette tenue, dans son lit, entre ses bras… Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que ça. Le jeune homme tourna et vira entre ses draps, cherchant un sommeil qui se voulait absent. Alors il sortit par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers… vers là où ses pas l'emmenaient.

_Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? _

Il était là, devant le magasin, à regarder les lumières à l'étage. Une voix de femme se fit entendre. Yoruichi ? Enfin, quelle autre femme pouvait se trouver près de ce magasin ? D'ailleurs, le propriétaire des lieux sortit, cet éternel chapeau vissé sur la tête, et l'éventail à la main. Ichigo s'était souvent demandé, comment il voyait avec ce truc…

-« Bienvenue… tu es venu nous voir ? »

Non, il marchait au hasard, il ne voulait pas les voir, ni leur parler, non, il soupira et se détourna sous le regard des deux shinigamis. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, ayant vraiment plus que marre, de cette mine froide et revêche, de ce moral frôlant le zéro et de cette ombre d'Ichigo. Urahara devait faire quelque chose… vite fait et bien, comme à son habitude il avait déjà tout planifié, et avec Yoruichi… ça allait se passer bientôt, rapidement et bien fait.

_Tu m'as laissé quoi ? _

Une fusée rousse passa dans le velours de la nuit, glissant, re glissant dans les ténèbres. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha du lit et sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son occupant, pour le secouer dans tous les sens afin de le réveiller.

-« Ichigo ! Réveille-toi ! C'est une urgence ! Un sacré morceau de Hollow, aller ! »

Le roux ouvrit les yeux, juste le temps d'entre apercevoir le visage de Renji, qu'il se retrouva expulsé de son corps. Une urgence, hein ? Il emboîta le pas, Zengetsu à la main, le jeune homme s'élança, courant à travers les allées, les rues, les avenues. Enfin… la voilà. Devant les yeux des deux rouquins… une Hollow de… cinq ?…six ?…Sept ? sûrement six mètres et demi. Une créature sortie tout droit… de l'enfer…

-« Un… un…Alankar… »

Un quoi ? Ichigo avait déjà effectué son bankaï et attaquait. Il se fichait de savoir, si c'était une marionnette ou une simple Hollow. Plus vite elle serait là-haut ou en bas, plus vite il pourrait finir de dormir ! Renji soupira, ok, il savait même pas ce que c'était, avec de la chance ce n'était qu'une basse catégorie et à deux.  
Cinq minutes, plus tard, les deux épées entaillèrent la chose et elle fut renvoyée avec perte et fracas dans l'autre monde. Et une de moins ! Renji grogna et se tourna vers Ichigo.

-« Rukia… elle a été destituée de son rang dans la famille Kuchiki… ce n'est plus sa sœur. J'ai appris quelque chose... Byakuya… aimait sa grande sœur, et elle lui a fait promettre de prendre soin de Rukia. Il l'a fait, mais aujourd'hui… Il la voit plus en tant que sœur, ils vont se marier. »

_Rien... rien du tout... _

Ichigo haussa les épaules et fit comme s'il s'en fichait, il le savait, elle était retournée là-bas à cause de cet enfoiré qui avait failli la tuer. Alors que lui, il s'était battu, il avait risqué sa vie pour elle…

-« Ça aurait été toi, je pense que je l'aurais bien pris, mais lui… lui que j'ai tant haï ! Savoir que c'est avec lui qu'elle va… »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. En ce moment même, ils ressentaient la même chose. De la haine, une haine atroce pour le capitaine ! Ichigo fit signe à Renji de le suivre, après avoir repris son corps et Renji entré dans son gigaï, le rouquin glissa dans le salon sans réveiller personne, dévalisa la réserve de saké, et remonta. Assis dans la chambre, l'un en face de l'autre, chacun sa bouteille, les deux roux se mirent à boire.

-« Oh fait c'est quoi tes sourcils là ?. »  
-« Hum... top secret, on va dire que c'est des tatouages ! Ça en jette non ? »  
-« Non ! Trop moche ! »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Une bagarre certes gentillette parmi les flots de l'alcool… quelques insultes, de coups, mais rien de méchant. Le rougeâtre s'écroula dans les bras du poil de carotte et ferma les yeux, l'alcool, la fatigue consécutive, le dernier combat, tout accumulé… et le voilà endormi…

-« Kso Renji t'es lourd… »

_Je suis seul... vide... sans toi..._

Ichigo fit la moue, son cœur s'emballa en regardant le visage endormi de l'autre rouquin. Comme ce jour, il y a deux ans. Ce jour où, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans cet ascenseur avec Chad. Il avait… ressenti ça, ce pincement au cœur et cette accélération. Ce petit truc étrange. Il avait regardé Chad, et quelque chose avait changé, en un fragment de seconde, il l'avait trouvé... beau… il… l'avait embrassé. Chad, oui ! Bon il avait rien dit, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de là, et puis après… ça avait été oublié ! Ou plutôt il n'avait plus voulu y repenser, et apparemment Chad non plus. Et là, ça recommençait. D'ailleurs ses lèvres cherchaient déjà à s'approcher de celles de Renji, comme aimantées. Le baiser vint, et la main du chevelu lui envoya un revers.

KO technique.

Renji se réveilla, il était au chaud, dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il eut une impression étrange comme si... bof ça devait être un rêve ! Son regard se tourne vers son oreiller.

-« Réveille-toi Ichi ! »

L'autre roux ouvrit un œil en beuglant. Il avait mal à la mâchoire ! Il engueula Renji et le poussa loin de lui, au cas où son cerveau aurait renvie de tester cette chose atroce, qu'était le baiser entre mecs !

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
-« Tu m'as tabassé enfoiré ! »

Renji bailla, il attrapa le menton du poil de carotte, et regarda, ok il avait un bleu, mais il s'en souvenait pas ! Fallait pas lui en vouloir ! Renji se détourna et soupira.

-« Je veux pas retourner chez Urahara, il me prend la tête en ce moment ! »  
-« Pourquoi ? »  
-« Rukia… »  
-« Je vois, je connais ça… »  
-« Je peux rester… ici ? Te dérangerais pas, je ferais tes corvées tout, tout ce que tu veux ! »

Ichigo réfléchit un long moment et soupira encore, alors il ouvrit le placard sortant un lion en peluche plus qu'énervé, braillant des insultes à tout bout de champs. D'un coup de coude il l'envoya à la figure de Renji, l'animal en peluche s'y écrasa dans un bruit _de 'pouet'_ de jouet.

-« Occupe-toi de ça, j'en ai marre de jouer la Baby-Sitter ! »

Sans s'occuper des cris derrière lui, il descendit les marches, attrapa deux portions de petits dej', et remonta rapidement, échappant aux questions de Karin, et en lui refermant la porte au nez, avant qu'elle n'aperçoive Renji.

-« Si tu restes ici, retire tes vêtements de baba-cool ! Je te jure, je te connais pas, tu fais honte ! »  
-« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette ? »

Le shinigami remplaçant posa le petit dej', et s'étonna du silence, Kon ne beuglait plus ? La petite patte qui se débattait sous le derrière de Renji expliqua beaucoup de choses. Il retint tout juste un petit sourire et ouvrit sa penderie.

-« Ok… tient ! »

Kurosaki envoya un t-shirt rouge aux motifs rock et un fute en cuir noir, ça irait parfaitement au gigaï de Renji ! Mieux que cette tenue trop zarbe ! C'était Urahara qui lui avait filé ça ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. La voix de Kon se mit à tonner, Ichigo se retourna, et rigola en le voyant essayer de reprendre forme, ce qui stoppa son rire, fut… mais il faisait quoi là, Renji ? Il lui avait pas dit de se foutre à poil, non ?

-« HEY ! Sans gêne vas-y, fous-toi à poil dans ma chambre, ho ! Tu m'entends, dégénéré du ciboulot ! »  
-« Ben… je me change… »

Kurosaki fit la moue, l'autre emplumé de rougeâtre n'avait aucun savoir-vivre ! Et le choc final, fut bientôt là.

-« GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ! »

Isshin Kurosaki venait d'entrer avec fracas, infligeant un drop kick à son fils, puis une prise de catch. Son regard se posa sur un homme nu… un homme nu ? Dans la chambre de son fils ! Mais, mais… et c'était pas ses bouteilles de saké, là ?

-« OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! Ichi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, que ça ? »

Ichigo virait au bleu asphyxié, et sentit ses os craquer, son père y allait pas de main morte, et il n'arrivait à sortir de sa poigne de fer. Renji détacha ses cheveux, fixant le père avec un regard interrogateur. Cette tête lui disait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas le lien de parenté qu'il avait avec Ichi. D'ailleurs ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Cela dit, si le père continuait ainsi, il ne donnait pas plus de 1 minute de vie au poil de carotte. Alors sans un mot, il se saisit de Zabimaru et la pointa sous le nez d'Isshin, tout en regardant la chose bleue qui lui servait de... de quoi d'ailleurs !

-« Lâchez-le ! Il est en train d'étouffer. »

Isshin lâcha son fils et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'énergumène, devant ses yeux. C'était qui, ce rouquin à poil dans la chambre de son fils ?

-« Z'êtes qui ? »  
-« … Je viens habiter ici… »

Son fils allait habiter avec un autre homme, mon dieu c'était quoi ! Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, s'arrachant les cheveux, hurlant que son fils était passé du côté obscur de la force ! Kurosaki soupira, l'attroupement familial du matin venait de commencer. N'avaient-ils donc rien d'autre à foutre ?! Ses sœurs entrèrent sûrement attirées par les cris de leur père… ses... sœurs... RENJI ! Ichigo se mit devant lui, essayant de cacher le shinigami aux yeux de ses sœurs.

-« Habilles-toi rapidos, y'a des filles dans cette maison ! »  
-« C'est qui Ichi ? »  
-« Oh… il… il est tout nu ! »  
-« Y'a rien à voir là-dessus Yuzu… vraiment rien ! »  
-« COMMENT CA ! »

Ichigo et Renji se retournèrent en même temps, couinant ensemble, grognant ensemble, montrant les dents ensemble, et serrant le poing ensemble ! Ce mécanisme étrange, qui rendait les deux hommes très… similaires l'un à l'autre, fit pouffer de rire Karin, et son père, qui était passé de serpillière vidée de ses larmes de crocodile passa à une représentation du célèbre _Cri de Munch._  
Le rougeâtre, une fois habillé, se tourna vers Ichi et lui fracassa le crâne.

-« Hey ! »

Une série d'insultes s'en suivit, mélange de vannes pas drôles, d'insultes au goût de déjà vu, ou coups de poing, qui allaient donner à Yuzu du travail. D'ailleurs elle alla chercher les compresses et autres pansements. Isshin aimait cette ambiance, sans aucun problème, il hurla un grand :

-« YOU'RE WELCOME ! »

Serrant les deux ados dans ses bras. Il regarda son fils puis le shinigami avec attention, mais puisque les deux adolescent continuaient de se gueuler dessus comme sur du poisson pourri, le padre leur fit une prise de catch pour arrêter définitivement l'engueulade.

-« Papa ! »

Isshin vola dans les airs, sortant de la chambre de son fils avec perte et fracas, envoyé par un double shoot, exécuté par deux rouquins en furie. Non mais ho, fallait pas les énerver ! Ichigo regarda Renji, il avait décidé de sortir d'ici, avec l'autre là, il le laisserait pas dans cette maison de fous ! Il commençait à croire qu'il avait été adopté, sérieux ! Un sourire victorieux parut sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, tandis que Yuzu, récupéra Kon pour lui faire de nouveaux habits.

-« Ichi ! Depuis un moment t'es bizarre, tout est bizarre, ce lion qui parle, les Hollows, et tout, maintenant ce gars… tu nous fais quoi ? »  
-« C'est mon problème, ok ! On sort ! Renji ramène-toi ! Et mets pas ces sabots horribles ! Prends ça ! »

Ichigo lui balança une paire de bottes de motard et se dirigea vers la sortie, l'attendant en bas.

-« On va où ? »  
-« Je sais pas… »

Les deux rouquins marchèrent en silence et s'arrêtèrent au cimetière dans un coin ombrageux.

_J'ai besoin de le combler... _

-« Renji ? … T'as… une… tombe, quelque part ? »

Le dénommé Renji était en train de regarder sa canette de coca dans tous les sens, cherchant comment sortir le liquide de ce truc étrange, la mention de son non le fit se retourner, il attendait patiemment qu'Ichigo formule sa demande. Une... Tombe ? Le lieutenant observa le shinigami remplaçant avec de gros yeux.

-« Je pense, mais tu sais… on ne s'en rappelle pas, moi je me souviens que de mon enfance au Rukongai… pourquoi tu veux me donner des fleurs, Ichi ? »

Renji fit une grand sourire, tapotant de son coude, les cotes de Kurosaki, le taquinant gentiment. Le roux aux cheveux courts lui envoya un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, pour stopper définitivement, les arrières pensés du rougeâtre, qui n'avaient aucun lieu d'être, puis il regarda la canette…

-« Ha pardon… faut que tu soulèves ça, et tu pousses fort et voilà ! Compris ? »

Renji fit un petit sourire, et avala le contenu de sa canette avec joie, il y avait beaucoup de choses étranges ici, surtout ces trucs rectangulaires avec du jus de fruit dedans, il n'avait pas encore pas compris, comment ça se buvait. Le monde des humains… que d'étrangetés ! Renji s'allongea par terre et regarda le ciel en baillant, une jambe dans le vide, se balançant avec allégresse…

-« Renji ? »  
-« Hum ? »  
-« Tu restes combien de temps ici ? »  
-« Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Aizen… »

Ichigo soupira. Ca ne lui donnait pas une réelle estimation. Mais... il avec de la chance Aïzen resterait caché assez longtemps pour qu'il se reconstruise. Bizarrement il ne voulait pas faire ça seul. Tout en broyant du noir, il dirigea vers la tombe de sa mère qu'il contempla longuement. Le roux s'agenouilla devant la stèle et y déposa une rose blanche. Sa mère les affectionnait, il s'en souvenait. C'est peut-être avec sa mort les seuls vrais souvenirs qu'il gardait d'elle... Le rougeâtre s'avança, posant une main sur l'épaule du poil de carotte.

_Et toi aussi... tu m'as laissé... _

-« Elle doit aller bien, c'est elle qui t'a donné ce pouvoir, non ? Qui sait, elle finira peut-être shinigami… »

Renji se voulait réconfortant, les humains possédant des pouvoirs spéciaux finissaient souvent shinigami. Avec de la chance, Ichi pourrait la croiser à la soul society. La main du roux rouge caressa la chevelure rebelle en souriant.

-« C'est de ma faute… »  
-« Nan… allez, si on allait en ville, y'a plein de choses que tu dois m'apprendre, non ? »

Ichigo soupira et fit non de la tête, il n'avait pas envie aujourd'hui, il murmura un demain, et sous le visage décomposé de son ami, Kurosaki décida de faire une effort. Les deux shinigamis s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique de sucreries, avant de rentrer chez le poil de carotte, il achèterait au rougeâtre de quoi s'amuser un peu, en attendant la visite guidée du monde humain. Il posa le sac de friandises sur son bureau et invita Renji à s'approcher.

-« Ceci est un trésor… le truc le meilleur du monde, des confiseries ! Tu vas adorer ! »

Une rapide explication de ce que c'était, et comment ça se mangeait, et le chevelu se mit en devoir de tout goûter. C'était bon ! Il adorait ce genre de choses, chez les humains… sans le faire exprès, il donna un coup de pied dans la tour de l'ordi et l'alluma. Le shinigami poussa un petit cri, voyant le moniteur s'allumer, et pousser la gueulante du Windows qui s'ouvre.

-« Ichi ! »  
-« C'est rien, c'est mon ordi ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Au regard du rouquin, non, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il allait devoir lui expliquer ?

-« Je t'explique… c'est un condensé, heu du papier, de télé, de radio, de parole et… pleins de trucs, ça sert à pleins de choses ! Regarde, on va parler à Chad ou non, tiens, Ishida, il est connecté ! »

Et voilà la magie MSN qui se montrait aux yeux de Renji. Ils parlaient vraiment au Quincy ? Mais… comment ça pouvait être possible ? Ichigo appuyait sur des touches et les phrases étaient là, sur l'écran… Les yeux de Renji étaient remplis d'étoiles… c'était merveilleux !

-« Waouw ! »

Ichi, balança un peu de musique, qui fit crisser les tympans sensibles du rouquin déluré, et il regarda un manga avec Renji, sur cette chose merveilleuse qu'il découvrait. Ensuite, Ichigo alla se recoucher, laissant Renji triturer la chose tout seul. D'abord il parla au Quincy, et lorsque la magie s'estompa, il tri touilla autre chose, double cliquant, comme lui avait expliqué Ichi. Il tomba sur ses dossiers persos, et la tête du chevelu se scotcha sur l'écran. Des jolies filles… nues… en bikinis, ouai... ça l'intéressait ça ! Un sourire pervers se colla à son visage durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il reprenne son air austère et froid, il passa en revue toutes les images et soupira. C'était nul, y'avait rien d'autre ? Il sortit de la chambre, vu qu'Ichi s'était endormi, et marcha dans le couloir. Soit, ici c'était moins pire que chez Urahara, MAIS, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Et pour cause, une petite fille déboula de nul part et lui attrapa la main, pendant que sa grande sœur lui faisait une clef au bras pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ouche !

-« T'es qui ? »  
-« Abarai Renji ! »  
-« D'où tu sors ? »  
-« Heu… de Rukongaï, une province éloignée d'ici… »  
-« Que fais-tu, avec mon frère ? »  
-« On est… amis ? »  
-« Je vois… tu me prends pour un bébé ? Je sais ce que vous êtes, et ce que vous faites la nuit ! »  
-« Ha… tu es au courant ! Je savais pas qu'Ichi te l'avait dit ! »  
-« Je le sais, c'est tout… »  
-« Bon, ben, j'ai rien à ajouter… »

Karin savait qu'il était shinigami, qu'Ichi était un remplaçant, et qu'ils traquaient les Hollows… enfin ça, c'était la déduction de Renji ! Yuzu le traîna dans sa chambre, Karin sur ses talons.

-« Renji-san… j'ai besoin de bras forts ! »

Le shinigami se laissa faire, tiré par quatre mains, ces filles étaient dangereuses, fallait qu'il se tienne à carreaux ! Il aida Yuzu à remettre son étagère d'aplomb, et pour le remercier ou pour une manie que la petite avait, elle le fit s'asseoir et s'occupa de sa tignasse. Au début, Renji fut confiant, la petite Yuzu ne ressemblait pas à un monstre, elle ! Mais quand il vit Kon dans son costume de cendrillon, Renji eut envie de partir, mais Karin le traîna dans la salle de bain. Une deuxième clef au bras, et Renji fut shampouiné, torturé du cheveu. Lorsqu'enfin Karin lâcha prise, il se regarda dans le miroir, et poussa un cri. Cri qui réveilla Ichi, et qui accouru immédiatement.

-« Qwa…..ahahahahahah ! »

Ichigo était plié en deux, Renji avec des anglaises ! Renji avec des anglaises ! Le concerné vira rouge et brailla, pas longtemps… Karin lui balança un coup de poing qui arrêta le shinigami dans sa lancée.

-« Je veux retourner chez Urahara ! »  
-« On a voulu te faire beau pour Ichi… »  
-« Hein ? Mais je suis beau naturellement mais pas avec ce truc ! Il est explosé de rire ! »  
-« Ichi ! ça te plait pas ? »

Vu que le frangin arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire, Karin le corrigea, d'un violent coup de pied dans le bide ! Il l'écoutait ou il faisait le singe !

-« Heu non, pas trop… »

Yuzu fit une petite moue et tritura ses doigts.

-« Pardon… »

Un coup de peigne et Renji rattacha ses cheveux, histoire de faire moins… bizarre, et soupira. Ça frisait toujours, mais ça passait mieux, même mieux que sa touffe hirsute de toujours…

-« Ni-san… ? »  
-« Hum ? »  
-« ON veut voir ! Aller ! Un peu de cran Ichi, montre-nous ! »

Karin lui balança un coup de pied dans le dos, qui envoya valser Ichigo vers Renji.

-« Allez, faites pas les timides ! »

La petite brune eut un sourire carnassier, et ses yeux ne dégageaient pas quelque chose de plus doux, Ichi se demandait des fois, si elle se trouverait un petit ami, et si oui, ce qu'il allait subir toute sa vie, avec cette fille tueuse de garçons. Mais là, Ichigo avait loupé un truc. Il devait montrer quoi ? C'est avec un regard interrogateur, qu'il fixa Renji, qui une fois les cheveux attachés, était pas si mal… ça faisait moins coiffure disco !

-« Apparemment, elle sait, alors… »

Elle savait ? Pour les shinigami, et tout ça ? Ichi haussa les sourcils, soit Karin voyait des choses, mais à ce point !

-« Ni-san ? On doit l'écrire dans le journal de l'école ensuite, faut… tout montrer… »

Karin fit un large sourire et poussa son frère un peu plus près.

-« On se dépêche, on a pas que ça à faire, faut qu'on aille voir Yuki après, à ce qu'il paraît, il sort avec le numéro des filles Jin ! Aller ! Un petit bisou, Yuzu sera contente, on va écrire pleins de trucs cochons sur vous, et on va le publier ! »  
-« QUOI ? »

Deux rouquins se tournèrent vers Karin, prêts à taper, et se reculèrent sous son regard, quand Karin s'énervait, elle avait un petit truc à la Kenpachi… Tiens... fallait les présenter ces deux-là...

-« Ok, ok…mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez, hein ? »  
-« Et c'est quoi alors ? »

Son regard se fit plus mordant, on aurait dit que des flammes léchaient l'échine de nos deux rouquins, s'ils disaient non, elle lâcherait pas et les suivrait partout ! Alors… Ichi embrassa Renji, rapidement, hyper rapidement, et dans une mine de dégoût, il retourna dans sa chambre.

-« C'est un timide, mon frère est un timideuh ! Il est même pas cap' de faire ça devant des filleuh ! Il est nulleuh ! nulleuh ! Ichi t'es une poule mouillée ! »

Alors que Karin s'égosillait sur son frère, Renji décida de retourner chez Urahara, il essaya de s'en aller à pas de loup, et fut stoppé par l'aura folle du remplaçant shinigami qui l'attrapa par le col, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Renji eut un hoquet de surprise et balança son genou entre les jambes d'Ichigo, dans un réflexe, d'autoprotection. Oups…

-« Hey ça va pas, tu fous pas ta langue, ok ! »

Renji se détourna et dégringola les escaliers, retournant dans son foyer, froid, mais moins dingue, du magasin Urahara. Quant à Ichi, il envoya paître ses deux sœurs en gueulant, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-« K'so ! »


	2. Ou, Renji ?

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

**2**

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui me reste ? Hein ? Plus rien..._

Après une semaine, les deux rouquins ne s'étaient pas reparlé, Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, et sentit une présence, trop tard… Une ombre l'assomma et l'emmena à travers la ville. Urahara fit un large sourire, et regarda Yoruichi attacher solidement le rouquin, puis regarda au loin. Il y avait trois Hollow dans le coin, de quoi faire marcher son plan. Rukia descendait ce soir, dans ce périmètre exactement, Urahara l'avait invité expressément, ça permettrait aux anciens amoureux de se parler, mettre au clair tout ça, et ne plus jamais voir Ichi comme l'ombre de lui-même, le blond et la femme-chat s'en allèrent un peu plus loin. Déjà, ils virent un Hollow disparaître sous la force de Rukia et Urahara ricana, mais une chose qu'il n'avait pas… calculé… il avait oublié ça… Deux Hollows se matérialisèrent directement vers Ichi qui gigotait comme un petit vers. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir, il paniquait total, et… les Hollow se crispèrent, et disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Renji s'approcha d'Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

-« Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai sauvé ! »  
-« Détache-moi ! »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein ? »  
-« J'en sais rien, on m'a kidnappé et je me suis réveillé là ! Détache ! »  
-« Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai sauvé la vie, moi, Vice-capitaine Abarai Renji-sama ! »  
-« K'so, tu sais où tu peux le mettre ton sama ? »

Le shinigami détacha l'humain avec entrain, Yoruichi soupira et frappa le crâne d'Urahara, et voilà, le beau plan à l'eau. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, quelque chose n'allait pas… cette aura ! Il eut juste le temps de pousser Yoruichi et la chose fendit les airs, un Hollow, un Alankar, comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Les yeux de Kurosaki s'ouvrirent en grand, ça ressemblait pas à l'ancien monstre ça ! Il attrapa Renji et se mit à courir droit devant lui.

-« Hey laisse… »

Le visage du chevelu se tourna, ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre l'usage de la parole, c'était pas n'importe quelle Hollow ce truc. Et elle en avait après eux.

-« Merde ! T'as pas un gant à la Rukia, faut que je passe en mode shinigami ! Renji, oh, je te parle ! »

Abarai, retourna le regard vers Kurosaki et soupira un grand coup, faisant un non de la tête, il avait pas prévu ça, et que faisait Ichi sans son insigne ? C'était pas leur nuit ! D'un mouvement rapide, il sauta des bras de l'humain et se posa entre lui et la chose, dégainant Zabimaru, il augmenta sa puissance jusqu'au maximum qu'il pouvait se permettre dans le monde des humains et se rua vers la chose. Son épée glissa sur la surface du Hollow, et s'y brisa, comme si elle était entrée en contact avec de l'adamentium. C'était quoi ce truc ? La chose l'attrapa dans une de ses pattes et le sera, ces griffes perforèrent l'enveloppe du shinigami, puis elle le propulsa dans les airs, ce n'était pas celui-là qu'elle voulait. Kurosaki attrapa Renji dans sa chute, il ferma les yeux, voyant la patte de l'Hollow juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils allaient mourir ? Ça serait con, après tout ce qu'ils avaient réalisé ! Et puis une pluie de pétales rose les entoura.

-« Bya ? »

Lorsque le voile s'en alla, la chose avait disparu, Rukia les regardait avec un grand sourire, et Byakuya se tenait derrière elle, sans un sourire, sans même les regarder… C'était Byakuya quoi !

-« Ça va vous deux ? »  
-« Hum… »

Ichigo soupira, et regarda rapidement si Renji était pas trop amoché, ne se souciant pas de celle qui était dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas la voir.

-« Félicitation… »

Les bras du poil de carotte attrapèrent Renji, et le décollèrent de terre.

-« Tu crois faire quoi, là ? »  
-« Je te ramène chez moi, t'as besoin d'être soigné Renji, c'était de la folie, de te mesurer à ce truc, seul ! »  
-« Je sais ce que je fais ! »  
-« Nan ! C'était stupide… plus personne mourra pour moi… Ok ? »

_Et me laisser encore plus seul que je ne le suis... _

Renji baissa les yeux, il avait pas envie de mourir, hein ? Il avait juste voulu protéger un humain, c'était son boulot ! Sans le faire exprès, le shinigami avait ravivé un mauvais souvenir. Il soupira, rangea son air grave et grogna. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire comme ça, Renji se mit donc à gigoter dans les bras de Kurosaki braillant qu'il pouvait marcher seul ! Des protestations ? Ou ça ? Ichigo serra un peu plus le corps du vice capitaine, il ne le laisserait pas marcher, pas dans l'état où il était ! Il s'arrête et d'un mouvement leste il s'empara de Zabimaru et de ses fragments. L'arme d'un shinigami était tout aussi importante que sa vie, c'est pourquoi il la déposa respectueusement entre les mains de Renji.

-« On va la réparer, ok ? »  
-« Ok… mais dit pas que c'était stupide, elle aurait pu te tuer, humain ! »  
-« Elle aurait pu te tuer aussi… »  
-« Moi c'est pas pareil, c'est mon boulot ! »  
-« … Baka ! »

Urahara se gratta le crâne, il avait manqué de bol ce soir, ça ne s'était pas passé du tout comme prévus, Yoruichi, elle, se détourna de la scène et s'en alla.

-« Laisse Urahara ! Tu as quand même réussi, d'une autre façon, ça ira, tu verras… »

Le blond revissa son chapeau en souriant, c'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait planifié, mais qu'importe ! Il se retira lui aussi. Et sous le regard de Rukia, s'éloignaient ses deux amis. Elle baissa la tête, Byakuya lui serra l'épaule tendrement.

-« Tu veux les suivre ? Leur parler ? Je rentre, moi, je te laisse faire… »  
-« Reste ! J'aimerais qu'ils voient, que tu as changé… viens… »

Ichi était chez lui, il était passé chez Ura rapidement, pour rendre le gigaï du chevelu, et là, il soignait les blessures de Renji avec un petit sourire.

-« T'as de la chance, c'est pas grand-chose ! »  
-« Je te l'avais dit ! »  
-« Aller passe ton gigaï ! »

Le shinigami attrapa le corps 'humain' qu'on lui avait préparé, et rentra dedans, en couinant pour la mille et unième fois que c'était pas pratique. Une fois dans le corps, il s'approcha de poil de carotte et le couva d'un regard doux.

-« Ça va ? »  
-« Hum… »  
-« Va falloir s'y faire, ils sont ensemble maintenant… »  
-« Je sais… »

_Et moi toujours aussi seul... _

La main du shinigami caressa la chevelure courte orangée, avec douceur, il s'y était fait lui, maintenant, ça avait fait mal, avant, mais plus maintenant, il avait dû combler, d'une façon ou d'une autre ce manque… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, peut-être en passant son temps avec la tête de mule en face de lui.

-« Ichi… aller, fait pas cette tête ! T'es pas tout seul, ok ? On est là, on est tes amis. Pleure un bon coup et passe à autre chose ! »

La main caressa la nuque de l'humain, doucereusement, avec un très grande gentillesse, Ichigo releva les yeux vers Renji, et se glissa dans ses bras.

-« K'so ! J'aime pas montrer ça à un adversaire ! »  
-« Et à un ami ? »  
-« Non plus ! »  
-« A une âme de shinigami ? »  
-« … ok… »

Kurosaki serra les vêtements de Renji, et enfonça son visage dans le col de son kimono. Là, il était dans une sorte de sécurité, éphémère certes, mais il ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent. Une larme, unique, glissa sur sa joue, et fut absorbée par le tissu noir. Il se sentait pas super bien, mais c'était bien moins pire qu'il y a une semaine.

-« Laisse aller, laisse aller… »  
-« …ji ? »  
-« Hum ? »

Le visage d'Ichigo s'évada de sa cachette, et son regard se posa sur Renji. C'était peut-être dû à la présence du roux à ses côtés. Ses mains attrapèrent le visage en face de lui, par réflexe, il fit en sorte que le genou ne puisse pas toucher le point sensible, qu'il avait touché la dernière fois ; et fermant ses yeux, il embrassa le gigaï. Techniquement c'était plus le gigaï que Renji en lui-même, mais bon… Il en caressa la peau et glissant ses mains, il entrebâilla le haut de son kimono. Renji se laissa faire, caressant la chevelure courte. Après tout il avait déjà partagé un baiser avec le poil de carotte, même si il n'avait pas eu la même porté significatrice. Renji fronça les sourcils sous l'intrusion. Il eut un mouvement protecteur envers Ichi, et pointa sa lame vers la présence qui se dessinait derrière eux

_Si seul..._

-« Ruki…a ? »

Ichi enfouit son visage à l'intérieur du tissu, il ne voulait pas la voir, il voulait pas l'entendre. Déjà, Renji se retrouvait à moitié dévêtu, et Rukia le regarda les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, mais le pire fut… le regard de Byakuya, qui s'éclaircit la voix pour essayer de… faire revenir Ichigo de sa plongée en apnée dans les vêtements de son vice-capitaine !

-« Heu… »

Le shinigami repoussa Ichigo et se gratta le crâne. C'était dérangeant de montrer ça devant son Capitaine.

-« Capitaine ! Ça… va ? »  
-« Hum… »

Rukia eut un petit sourire, elle regarda le placard à futon et le caressa.

-« Ichigo ? J'ai passé de bons moments ici… Merci pour tout, ton amour, ton affection, je pensais… que l'amour entre humains et shinigamis ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, en fait, je n'ai pas voulu essayer. Depuis que je te connais, je t'ai attiré que dans des ennuis, je voulais que tu redeviennes un humain normal, comme les autres, t'amuser, profiter de la vie, pas rester avec un shinigami qui te rappellera, comme le monde des humains est en danger permanent, mais aussi pour… Ichi… je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas, tant… que, tu ne l'auras pas retrouvé, le Hollow qui a tué ta mère. Tu vas te brûler les ailes… Ichigo, vis ta vie… J'ai été fière de toi, quand tu m'as sauvé, Ichi… nous deux c'est fini, mais j'espère garder ton amitié… d'accord ? Et si vous pouviez venir, demain à soul society tous les deux pour le mariage… je sais que je vous ai fait du mal, et que je mérite votre colère, mais, j'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs amis, Byakuya a bien changé, j'aimerais que vous vous en rendiez compte, ne lui en voulez pas. »

La petite brune se détourna des deux rouquins et attrapa la main de Byakuya qui envoya un sourire sous cape et s'en alla avec elle, regardant une dernière fois son vice-capitaine. Renji soupira, il tapota le dos d'Ichigo et l'attira vers lui.

_Adieu... _

-« Ça va aller ? »  
-« Hum ! »  
-« Tu iras ? »  
-« J'irais, que si tu y vas… »  
-« J'irais… »

Renji lui envoya un sourire et re tapota sur la tête poil de carotte.

-« Aller, au lit ! »

Ichi ne bougea pas, gardant son regard greffé sur celui du chevelu. Il se leva lui aussi et glissa sa main dans la chevelure, la délivrant de l'élastique par lequel elle était prisonnière.

-« Sont mieux comme ça… »  
-« Ok j'y penserais, Mr le remplaçant ! Maintenant, au do… »

Renji ne put finir sa phrase, Ichigo avait rattrapé son corps et le serrait entre ses bras. La ceinture tomba à terre dénudant son torse, le regarde d'Ichigo semblait vide mais quelque chose d'incommode s'en dégageait si l'on y regardait de plus près. Renji fronça les sourcils, devait-il arrêter l'humain ? Le doigt de Kurosaki glissa sur ses tatouages, retraçant leurs contours, faisant frissonner la peau du gigaï.

-« Tu ressens tout ce qu'il ressent ? »  
-« Hum ? »  
-« Le gigaï ! »  
-« Bien sûr, comme toi dans ton corps, c'est comme une possession, sauf que c'est un corps crée pour moi… »  
-« Alors je peux continuer… »

Le doigt se glissa sur les pectoraux, cherchant un point sensible qui déclencherait un rire chez son voisin, mais rien, même les flancs ne lui firent rien, il n'était visiblement pas chatouilleux… Enfin Ichi ne savait plus trop s'il cherchait à le chatouiller ou autre chose ? Il se rapprocha et embrassa Renji. Il cherchait autre chose, d'ailleurs, il défit le pantalon avec rapidité et planta son regard dans celui de Renji.

-« Ichi… je crois pas, que… »

Renji soupira, il attrapa ses habits et les remit, il avait pas spécialement envie de continuer sur cette voie. Surtout si le roux continuait d'afficher ce genre de regard ! Le shinigami détourna le regard sous le visage fermé qui lui faisait face.

-« Amis ? »  
-« Hmpf… d'accord… »

Le poil de carotte se détourna, sa mâchoire grinça sinistrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé aller à... faire ça. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il en avait envie. Mais ça... Renji s'en fichait bien apparemment ! Il déshabilla sans dire un mot, entouré d'une aura sombre et électrique, une fois allongé dans son lit, l'adolescent soupira.

-« Toujours comme ça… amis… Chad, Rukia, et maintenant toi… je devrais m'y faire ! Kon ? Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

La peluche se dandina sur le lit, criant son mécontentement et balançant quelques pics sur ce qu'elle venaient de voir et d'entendre. Renji shoota dedans et s'approcha du lit. Kon n'avait aucun tact. n'avait-il pas vu les larmes au coin des yeux d'Ichy ? Il n'allait pas bien. Renji n'était pas au courant de l'histoire avec Chad, mais il imaginait plutôt bien que l'humain soit déçu après trois échecs sentimentaux.

-« S'cuse… mais c'est pas le moment… »

Le chevelu baissa son visage pour déposer un baiser sur le front du roux puis il remonta la couette avec tendresse sur le corps de l'humain. Il ne pouvait rien pour sa détresse actuelle. Soit, il pourrait laisser Ichigo faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps cette nuit. Peut-être que ça irait mieux sur le coup, mais Renji pensait au lendemain, et aux jours qui suivraient. Si ce n'était là qu'un processus pour aller mieux... ça deviendrait vite le pire des maux et ça Renji en savait quelque chose.

-« Je ren… hum ? »

Une main avait attrapé la sienne, Ichi garda les yeux posés sur le mur en face de lui, et parla dans un murmure.

-« Reste… enfin… disons… je me fiche de ce qui va se passer ensuite, plus tard, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir, qu'importe ce que je devrais faire pour… t'attacher, t'obliger à rester, te soudoyer… et je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir, Renji… si tu veux… »

_Non, je ne veux plus de cette solitude... _

Le chevelu inclina la tête, il ferma la lumière. Un sanglot se trouva pris au piège dans la gorge du poil de carotte. Renji baissa la tête tandis qu'il finissait de se déshabiller. Il ne s'en irait pas, il n'en avait plus le cœur. A la place, il se glissa dans les draps d'Ichigo.

-« Je reste… »

Le roux embrassa la chevelure d'Ichi et l'attira à lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, emmitouflés dans un drap léger, il faisait déjà assez chaud, et leur deux corps leur donnaient toute la chaleur qui leur fallait ! Le restant des habits d'Ichigo rejoignirent la tenue du shinigami à terre, dans des mouvements lents et doux, les deux corps s'unirent dans une impulsion lasse et savoureuse. Renji avait pris en mains les opérations, voyant qu'Ichigo ne voulait pas se décider à prendre les rênes. Ça semblait bizarre de le voir fragile et calme de cette façon. Il plongea son regard dans celui perdu de Kurosaki et l'appela.

-« Hum ? »  
-« Tu es sûr ? »  
-« Oui… vas-y… Renji… »

Renji lui envoya un petit sourire alors qu'il coula son corps contre celui d'en dessous, un gémissement sortit de la gorge d'Ichigo, quand ils furent en contact l'un et l'autre. Au deuxième mouvement de hanches, le corps s'ondula, comme un serpent, Ichigo poussa un petit soupire, accompagné d'un long gémissement. Son corps se mit à trembler, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais ça… il aimait, et était heureux que cela soit Renji qui soit là, dans ses bras, avec lui.

-« Renji… je… t'aime… »

Le cœur du shinigami se serra, si ces mots avaient été dits dans une autre occasion, Renji serait sûrement heureux, mais là… Il stoppa ses mouvements et fixa Ichigo avec un regard noir.

-« Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, hein, Ichi ! Rukia est partie, bouhouhou alors… tient, si j'essayais avec Renji ! Hein, c'est ça ? Ichi ! »

Ichigo inclina la tête, c'était un peu ça… Devant son silence, Renji envoya une droite dans le visage inexpressif du poil de carotte et sortit des draps.

-« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis pas là pour ça ! »

Renji retenait ses larmes, tout à coup blessé. Qu'il passe après quelqu'un d'autre, c'était assez vexant, mais d'entendre un je t'aime dans ces circonstance lui flanquait la plus grosse gifle du siècle ! Oui, il avait un tempérament de fer, et tout le monde en profitait, pensant qu'il avait la capacité de supporter tout. Mais c'était faux. derrière sa grande gueule et se sourire, Renji était rarement heureux. Il faisait juste bonne figure ! Le gigaï attrapa ses vêtements, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

-« Je savais pas… pardon… c'était ça, tu as raison, j'avais envie d'oublier ça, dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… j'ai mal… Rukia aurait pas pu me faire pire que ça, personne n'aurait pu… briser ce que je suis, comme lorsque ma mère est morte. La même douleur, pénible à en mourir, pénible à m'enfermer dans les ténèbres et d'y attendre la mort… Renji… je veux être dans tes bras, à toi, juste à toi, on est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit… je… je crois pas avoir menti toute à l'heure, mais c'est encore précoce, je suis pas le mec à me poser des questions ! Toute façon quand je le fais, je me pète la gueule ! Je marche à l'instinct, et mon instinct me dit de rester avec toi, que toi, tu me feras pas de mal, pas ce mal là… »

Les bras du rougeâtre se refermèrent sur le corps d'Ichigo et le serrèrent contre lui. C'était vrai, Ichigo n'était pas le genre de type à utiliser les autres, il n'était le gars à s'amuser sciemment avec le cœur des gens. Ichy était un impulsif, tout comme lui, et si ces mots, il les avait dit, c'est que quelque part, il les avait ressenti avant de les prononcé. Il avait manqué de tact, c'était tout.

-« Jamais… jamais… je t'aime moi aussi, aie confiance, je vais prendre soin de toi Ichi… Mais moi, je ne mourrais pas, et je te laisserais pas ! »

Le chevelu berça tendrement Ichigo, baisant son front. Il attendit que l'humain soit endormit, et le borda avec affection, un bip le fit grogner, un coup d'œil… il devait remonter, pour le mariage de son capitaine. Il soupira, avec le rituel blablabla, il devait monter maintenant. Il caressa la chevelure d'Ichi et attrapa Kon en le fixant méchamment.

-« Je dois monter, pour le mariage de Rukia, ok ? Dès qu'Ichi se réveille, tu dois lui dire… »

La peluche fit la tête et se bouchant les oreilles, se dandina comme un petit animal sauvage.

-« Kon… s'il te plait, fait ça pour lui, tu comprends, non ? »  
-« … d'accord… »  
-« Merci ! »

Renji abandonna son gigai, et le laissa dans les bras de Kurosaki avant de s'éclipser vers soul society...

Ichi se réveilla, il serra Renji dans ses bras et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi il était tout mou ? Il ouvrit un œil, ce qu'il tenait était une coquille vide, un gigai, sans personne dedans… Renji était parti, il avait promis, les yeux d'Ichi se ternirent d'un voile de larmes, et Kon s'approcha de lui.

_Il fait froid, Renji... sans toi, j'ai froid... tu as menti... _

-« Il est pas parti, enfin si, mais… on l'a appelé, il devait retourner à soul society, pour le mariage ! Il va revenir ! »

Mariage ? ha… c'était juste pour ça ? Le rouquin fit un triste sourire et sécha ses larmes. Il s'habilla, prévint Uryu, Chad et Orihime, et prenant Kon avec lui, il se dirigea vers chez Urahara. La troupe réunie, la porte vers le soul society s'ouvrit et ils se dirigèrent vers le temple. Chacun retrouva amis, ex-ennemis… Le rouquin se fit attraper par une furie rose qui le colla et l'embrassa à la déraison. Un bruit de clochette derrière lui, lui fit naître un grand sourire, il se retourna et regarda Zaraki.

-« Yachiru contente, Ken-chan a retrouvé Ichigo ! »

Les bisous effectués, elle retourna sur l'épaule de son Kenpachi et fit un sourire grimacier.

-« Yo ! »

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit, Kenpachi n'était pas très sociable, mais il tendit quand même une poignée de main au petit rookie avant de se tourner vers l'estrade. Ichi tourna la tête et regarda Byakuya, il était vêtu d'un long kimono noir aux motifs de fleurs de cerisier, ça lui allait bien tient… Il soupira en voyant Rukia s'approcher de lui. Ça faisait presque plus mal. Le rouquin se mit à sautiller, cherchant Renji du regard, il était où ? Il avait envie de le toucher… Kenpachi pointa du doigt l'homme qui s'approchait de Byakuya, la cérémonie commença, alors qu'Ichi faisait la moue dans son coin, voyant que Renji viendrait pas le rejoindre, avant que cette fichue cérémonie ne soit terminée. Pourquoi il avait besoin de son vice-capitaine l'autre, hein ? Pouvait pas…

-« Ichi en colère, Ichi bouh ! Ken-chan, Ichi fait peur à Yachiru ! »  
-« Kurosaki est en colère, c'est tout ! »  
-« Pourquoi ? Yachiru veut savoir ! Ichi pourquoi ! »

Ichi ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux braqués sur le rouquin aux longs cheveux, il soupira un grand coup et s'énerva à tel point que son aura fit tiquer le capitaine de la première division.

-« Es-ce que le rookie a un mot à dire contre cette union ? »  
-« Nan… »  
-« Ichi est en colère ! Yachiru le voit ! Il veut peut-être se battre avec Ken-chan ? Non ? Ken-chan serait si heureux de se battre encore avec Kuro-chan ! »

Renji baissa la tête, il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, regarder tranquillement ? Pourquoi Ichigo devait toujours se montrer ? Se démarquer des autres ? Rukia fit un léger sourire et s'approcha de son mari, et pour couper court à la cérémonie elle l'embrassa, et déchargea Renji de ses fonctions de témoins. Si tôt la chose dite, que le survolté couru au travers de la foule et balança une gauche au vice-capitaine.

-« T'aurais pu me réveiller ! »  
-« Mais… »  
-« Pas de mais ! On me laisse pas comme ça, tête de nœud ! Tu me refais ça, je te découpe en morceaux, non mais ! Crétin ! »

Un pied s'abattit sur le crâne rouge, avec une fureur presque retenue, et Kurosaki se détourna pour bouder.

-« J'avais mon devoir à faire… »  
-« Et ton devoir c'était de me réveiller, dire que tu partais avant moi ! Tu te rends compte que techniquement je dormais en serrant un corps mort ! Tu te rends compte du choc ! »

Renji se fit secouer comme un vulgaire arbre fruitier, il soupira, et fit un sourire du genre _'c'est pas moi j'ai rien fait'_ au capitaine de la première division qui les regardé outré de leur comportement. Renji donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du surexcité et lui fit signe de se taire. L'assemblée s'était tu et observait avec attention et reproche mêlés les deux rouquins.

-« Ça va pas de crier ça tout fort, tu veux que je t'arrache la langue, espèce d'atrophié du cerveau ! Tu vas voir ! »

Un petit tourbillon entoura les deux rouquins, comme dans les dessins animés, des coups, des aïe, des morsures, griffures, une petite bataille endiablée ; là, sur l'estrade où on venait de marier un capitaine et une vice-capitaine ! Un sacrilège pour la noblesse de la soul society !

-« Hum, hum messieurs la cérémonie n'est pas totalement finie, dois-je vous envoyer en cellule pour tapage ? »

Le vieux à la canne pouvait parler, les deux zigotos ne l'entendaient déjà plus, trop occupés à se taper dessus, Ichi tirait la chevelure rouge, alors que les dents de Renji avaient attrapé un mollet et ne le lâchaient pas.

-« Vous avez fini ! »

Genryûsai se leva, et envoya un coup de canne sur les deux têtes rousses.

-« Soit, vous vous taisez, soit, je vous envoie en prison, compris ? »

Rukia cacha son visage de la manche de son kimono, dissimulant le rire qui naissait, Byakuya, le laissa échapper sans essayer de le retenir, tant pis… Le vieillard se retourna et regarda le tableau avec suspicion.

-« Vous devriez les marier aussi excellence, je crois que nous assistons à une scène de ménage… »  
-« QUOI ? »

Les deux Pit-bulls roux se lâchèrent et posèrent leur regard colérique sur le Kuchiki.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
-« RIEN ! »

Ichi attrapa la queue de cheval rousse et tira Renji derrière lui, l'attirant un peu plus loin, loin du regard de tous, puis il le pressa contre un mur et l'embrassa.

-« Ken-chan t'as vu ! Ichi fait des bisous à Jiji-chan ! Vais le dire à tout le monde ! »

La boule rose surexcitée sauta dans les airs et alors que Kenpachi se détournait en souriant, elle alla annoncer la grande nouvelle.

-« Des bisous, pleins, là-bas, pleins, pleins… »

Bya soupira, il attrapa sa nouvelle femme dans ses bras et quitta le lieu de l'effervescence, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

-« Et bien… ceux-là… si ça commence comme ça, comment ça sera plus tard… »

* * *

En y repensant... Renji devrait pas être habillé en Kimono lorsqu'il rentre dans son gigaï... oups...

* * *

2006

Corrigé 2009


End file.
